FLORES DE CEREZO
by NAT AND ASH
Summary: los flore caían como, como nuestro amor, los pétalos bailaban y me recordaban cada beso y cada palabra que en la profundidad de mi ser extraño...


Debajo de ese hermoso árbol estaba yo, las flores caían como aquellos recuerdos del amor, todo bello todo hermoso tan delicado como una flor así era, lo nuestro como una delicada flor, que colgaba del cerezo y que un día cayo…

…

Recuerdo los primeros días en los cuales te bese, en los que te conocí, en los que mi alma pudo tocar la tuya, en los que éramos uno solo, cuando nuestros labios se acariciaban y se daban amor, en los que no había un día en el me dijeras te amo en los que la vista al hermoso lago a través del puente acompañaba nuestro amor… te amo te amo te amo…

…

El día que te fuiste me quede tan débil como una flor, sin alguien que me protegiera, con muchas amenazas, sin agua que alimentara mi espíritu, sin ti me empecé a marchitar, tocaron nuevos amores, pero no les abrí la puerta, muchos me sometieron, pero termine siendo una esclava y ahora que no estas no hay escapatoria, estoy asustada, tengo miedo… viene un nuevo año y sigo tan delicada como una flor… viene otra primavera en donde veré las flores de cerezo caer…

…

Te prometo que te amo, te lo juro con el alma, no me olvidado de ti, tu recuerdo me tiene atada de pies y manos, y el futuro me hará daño… lo veo venir

…

Pareciera que el viento trajera consigo tu voz, parece al ver lo indefensa que estoy se burla en mi cara y me dice "no volverá" te siento tras de mí, como una presencia infinita, escucho tu corazón, escucho tu amor, tan cerca en mi oído, en el puente que nos conocimos, y me pregunto "me abras olvidado"

…

Llego una carta tuya después de tiempo sin escribirme, la primavera llego otra vez, logre responderte, "estoy bien" esa mentira la notaste atravesó del papel, que se fue quemando con las fibras más íntimas de mi amor… en mi jardín el creo florece, esta todo rosado, las flores frágiles decoraron la primavera… las flores han regresado otro año mas

…

Será que te olvide… me abras olvidado… lo nuestro continua o es historia, tal vez me acostumbre a estar tan frágil como una flor, me he hecho esclava de mi amante, mi amante se llama… soledad me acompañaba en la penumbra con los recuerdos, cuando besabas mi cuello, y cuando me acariciabas, cuando me regalabas una rosa, cada vez que cada hermoso pétalo de este amor caía, la soledad los recogía y los apretaba en su manos… cuando madurare…

…

Me dijiste… se acabó, ya no más, esto no funcionara… las flores se vuelven a caer… los pétalos se queman… al igual que mi amor… me has cambiado… ya no me amas… los pétalos bailan… el viento los arranco… es más el viento arranco mi corazón….

…

Recuerdo nuestra última primavera, me comparaste con una flor, "eres delicada, tierna, dulce, frágil, una hermosa flor" los recuerdos me atormentan, mi mente exige borrarlos, mis ataduras están muy fuertes, no me puedo soltar no puedo escapar de ti… tu sombra recorrió mi cuerpo mi amor desaparecería… desee vivir eternamente en esa primavera en la que me besabas, me amabas en la que tus ojos enfocaban los míos… pero como la primavera han desaparecido

…

Ando por el jardín, en otra primavera… los años han pasado ya tendrás otro amor… quisiera vivir otra primavera contigo, es mi sueño… quiero estar junto a ti y no sepárame más, sentí un dolor en el pecho… los pétalos bailaban… y mis ojos se cerraron…

…

Al abrir los ojos me encontraba bajo aquella primavera, mis manos estaban atrapadas por una cinta roja de seda… aun confundida sentí como jalaban dolidamente de esa cinta… mientras me levantaba… las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos pasaron por mis mejillas y llegaron a mi bocas… en ese momento tus labios amordazaron los míos en un beso, callaron sus gritos, me encontraba atada, habías vuelto, me habías callado ya sabias que era tuya… me prepare para una nueva primavera… soltaste mis manos y dejaste de besarme y luego me veía aprisionada por un nuevo beso, tú me dejaste en el suelo y te sentaste conmigo bajo la hermosa primavera rosa…-Trixie, sabes… eres lo más precioso que me ha pasado… y según lo que dijo el doctor te encontraron en la casa desmayada… y con poca sangre… tanto daño te hiso mi ausencia- en ese instante recordé aquella vez en que atentaba contra mí al no comer, supongo que deje de producir la sangre necesaria-

-tranquila esta es una nueva primavera, las flores no caerán al contrario… serán eternas como nuestro amor… es más… me quedare aquí para cuidarte… y no dejar que tu mi delicada princesita te lastimes… porque eres como una flor-has dicho mientras rozabas mi mejilla…

Te amo… mi delicada flor de cerezo…

* * *

Hay el amor

Este fic va dedicado a aquellas personas que les gustan las flores de cerezo (me fascinan! Las sakura)

Y a Natalie…. Espero que lo leas hermanita…

La canción que escucho todo el día me inspiro obvio en japonés… en mi teléfono encuentran todos los benditos idiomas…. Jajaja se me el himno de corea del sur…

Dongae…. Ok no lo cantare

Este oneshot lo tenía desde hace una semana… disfrútenlo…

La canción se llama SAKURA Y PERTENECE A IKIMONO GAKARI

Aw el amor…..

Se las recomiendo…

Sakka WA kare ga sakura o aishitai ashurī

作家は彼が桜を愛したい

アシュリー


End file.
